Love: Two Poems by Juliet O'Hara and Shawn Spencer
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: A poem from Juliet to Shawn, and a poem from Shawn to Juliet. For TheShulesLovinPsycho, who asked me to write a Psych fic that wasn't depressing. Enjoy.
1. Love: A Poem by Juliet O'Hara

**AN: Yay (sarcasm), it's time for my first romance fic. A happy Shules fic was requested by TheShulesLovinPsycho. So, since I suck at writing regular romance, I filled this request (hopefully) by writing a romantic poem (dang, that sounds sappy). I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych.**

_Love.  
>A poem written by Juliet O'Hara<br>Given to Shawn Spencer  
>Sometime during season 6<em>

Love.  
>I thought I knew it.<br>But I didn't.  
>All my thoughts about love<br>Were dead wrong.  
>That is, until I met you.<br>You are the best part of my day  
>The part of my day that keeps me sane<br>When the pressures and risks  
>Of my chosen career<br>Become almost too much to bear.  
>But you are there.<br>And you get me through it.  
>And you get me to it-<br>That other side.  
>And I love your laugh<br>That never ceases  
>Your smile<br>That you always show  
>And out of it all, one thing I know<br>I love you, Shawn.

They sent you away today.  
>An undercover operation they said<br>Why they sent a consultant,  
>I don't understand at all<br>But Lassiter was never good  
>at undercover stuff and they needed a man.<br>I still don't understand it.  
>I miss you.<br>I miss your laugh that never ceases  
>Your smile you always wear<br>And if you don't come back alive  
>I, Juliet O'Hara, solemnly swear<br>That I will kill you.  
>I love you, Shawn.<p>

Love doesn't exist.  
>Love is being with you<br>But you are gone.  
>Have been gone for three weeks<br>And love is gone  
>It has been gone for three weeks.<br>Or at least true love has.  
>Now it is just a word<br>Just a harsh memory  
>Reminding me of you<br>of who you are  
>And who you will still be<br>When you eventually reunite with me  
>But for now I don't believe<br>In love.  
>Love is currently extinct.<br>I still love you, Shawn.

Four weeks.  
>You have been gone four weeks!<br>I wonder if you are still alive.  
>But I know you are.<br>I know  
>I think I know<br>I hope I know.  
>I really do hope.<br>But I believe in you. believe in your talents,  
>Psychic and human both<br>I believe you will come back  
>You better come back.<br>I can't live without you  
>I've barely been alive<br>These past four weeks.  
>Four weeks.<br>Four weeks without you.  
>I've almost forgotten<br>What it is like to love.  
>I love you, Shawn.<p>

You came back today!  
>You walked into the station<br>With a grin on your face  
>And an answer on your lips<br>An answer to get the right person arrested.  
>I knew you'd come back.<br>I believed in you.  
>I believe in you.<br>And you are here.  
>Here with me.<br>And as you write your statement,  
>I write the last stanza of this poem,<br>This poem I've kept  
>To give to you<br>When you get back.  
>And now you're done writing<br>So I'm done writing  
>And I will give this to you<br>After just one more line.  
>I love you, Shawn.<p> 


	2. Love: A Poem by Shawn Spencer

**AN: And here's part two, Shawn's chapter!**

I got your poem, fair Juliet.  
>And now I will write for you the cooliest<br>Poem ever about how I love you so.  
>But before I start and before I go,<br>I have a confession- I don't know-etry  
>A lot about the form of writing they call poetry.<br>So please, fair Juliet, excuse any words  
>That I may have made up whilst eating some nerds.<br>Some of them might not be in the dictionary  
>But I wanted this too rhyme, my darling deary.<br>To my favoritiest Juliet  
>You are absolutely the kindest, true-iest,<br>Beautiful amzing person EVER!  
>None shall ever be better,<br>Than you my darling dear.  
>And my life goal is to always be near<br>You at every possible time,  
>I want to be by your side.<br>And your hair is so pretty  
>And your jokes are so witty.<br>Rhyming be darned,  
>This is what I'm trying to say Jules:<br>I'm trying to say that I love you.


End file.
